Mine
by melsbenoists
Summary: "I loved you Rachel! I still love you. If I didn't do you think I would really be here? Do you think I would be so emotional right now? You're my wife! My wife! You're the only one I plan on having, the only one I ever planned on having." Angsty 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**For MissEllie14's St Berry contest! It's an angsty one-shot. And my second rated M fic so be nice. please reivew. i hope you like.**

He turned on the television, flipping through the channels aimlessly trying to get his mind to stray away from thoughts of _them_. It made him sick, to think about what they do together. He knew _she_ was with _him_. When she called and told him not to wait up because she had to stay later… he knew she was lying.

He muted the television, it was no use, and tried to refrain from punching a wall. It was then he noticed Journey's Faithfully playing on a radio somewhere in their house, cruelly mocking him.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me _

He bounded down the hallway, trying to find the source of the music. He opened his daughter's bedroom door, finding her cd player still on, Faithfully coming out of the speakers.

_And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully_

He shoved the player off the table, his anger getting the best of him. Unfortunately the song changed instead of turned off completely.

_You make me weep and wanna die  
Just when you said we'd try  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_

When I'm alone, all by myself  
You're out with someone else  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other

He let out a vicious cry, the words were like a knife to his heart. Before the next verse rang out his foot connected with the cd player continuously for about a minute. When he knew it was destroyed he stopped, realizing he would need to buy Juliet another one.

Then he heard the front door unlock, open, and close. He dashed out of the room, the cd player completely forgotten, and walked over to the front walkway of their apartment. Her back was to him, she was hanging up her coat, but he could tell she knew he was standing there. "Were you with him?" He muttered, anger and hurt laced his voice. She turned around and walked past him into the kitchen, making sure not to make eye contact with him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She feigned innocence. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She opened the refrigerator, most likely so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

"Were you with him?" He asked again, more demanding this time. She ignored the question once again, deciding to come up with one of her own.

"Where is Juliet?" He decided he would play along, he'd get his answer from her later on, but he didn't calm his voice. He just made sure he sounded as angry as he felt.

"At a friend's house. When I told her you were still at the theatre she grabbed her bag and stormed out the door." He saw her shoulder slump as she let out an exhausted sigh. Normally he would calmly place his hands on her shoulder, massage them as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, occasionally placing small butterfly kisses on her neck. "Neither of us is buying it Rachel. She knows, just like I do. So save us all the heartache and fess up. You're cheating on me, with _him_." She turned around and her eyes told him everything. He could always read her like an open book and this was one of the only times he wish he couldn't. When she made eye contact he started to tear up. "God Rach. I'm right? What the fuck? I love you!" He exclaimed, the hurt she has caused him evident in his voice.

She sent a hard glare his way. "You love me? Bullshit! You married me because you knocked me up senior year of high school!" He winced, hearing her speak of their daughter that way hurt him. He knew they didn't have the perfect marriage, but they had both agreed plenty of times Juliet was the best thing that had come out of it. "It was obvious to even me you were just about done with me. I mean you got everything you wanted. My heart, my virginity, you bagged yet another girl in Ohio, and lets be honest that was all you really wanted. Rank." The words were like venom. It was emotionally hurting him to listen to her say those things.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rach? If I just wanted you're virginity I could have had you drop you're panties sophomore year. You were more that ready, and it was obvious I had complete and utter control of you. You liked to think you had control of yourself, but you never did. Which really made you blood boil, because you never had control." She scoffed at the speech, even though she knew it was true. "I fucking loved you Rachel! I still love you. If I didn't do you think I would really be here? Do you think I would be so emotional right now? You're my wife! My wife! You're the only one I plan on having, the only one I ever planned on having. No matter how much you refuse to believe it. I love you." The sexual tension soon became too much. He didn't know if it was the way she was biting her lip or how wild her hair looked at the moment, but he marched over to her, one hand cupping her cheek and the other digging into her waist, and pulled her lips to his.

His tongue was quickly granted entrance into her mouth. They both battled for dominance but he won, like always. His hand quickly left her cheek and also found its way to her waist. He lifted her up and set her on the counter top, her legs quickly hooked around his frame. He pushed his body up against hers, getting as close as possible. Her fingers dug into his hair, slightly tugging on his brown locks.

When air became necessary his quickly detached his lips from hers, trailing bruising kisses down her neck. He opened his eyes as his hand found their way to her button down shirt, clumsily opening up all the buttons until her black lace bra was visible under the shirt. She kept her eyes closed as she grounded her pelvis against his, a slight moan escaping from her parted lips. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and it was driving her crazy. She grounded her hips again him once more and she knew he had had enough, he grabbed her butt and quickly lifted her off the counter and started to make his way toward their master bedroom, his lips not once leaving her skin.

When her back hit their bedroom door she cursed out loud, scolding herself for closing the door when she left earlier. Her hand blindly moved down the door and found the knob, she twisted it and they fell backwards slightly, but he was quick and regained their balance. They're lips fused together once again as they hit the bed. He was on top, obviously, and he made sure to keep a good amount of his weight on her.

He detached his lips from her as he sat up slightly to discard the dark blue shirt her was wearing. She took the time to also remove her pale blue shirt from her body. She heard him groan under his breathe and she giggled slightly. He could never get over how perfect she was. "I love you." He mumbled into her chest as he started to lightly nip, suck and lick every inch of her bare chest as possible. She nodded her head along, arching her back when he moved her bra over and his tongue came in contact with her sensitive nipple.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself. His hands moved around her back, his mouth still paying attention to her chest, and removed the bra completely. When it was upon the floor with the other items he moved to the other breast, his thumb ever so lightly tracing lines on the other nipple. He could feel her squirm underneath him and he knew she was starting to get antsy. He kisses his way town toward her skirt, pulling it off in one motion, and kissed her center, right before removing her matching lace panties.

He noticed she had cleaned up and he quickly grimaced when he realized it was for _him_. His anger reappeared and he grabbed her hips forcefully as tongue darted inside of her. She gasped and he grew harder, if possible, her hands made their way into his hair and he felt her tug on his locks. He nipped at her sensitive bud and she let out a cry. She pulled at his hair and he detached his mouth from her. "I need you inside me. Now." She sounded out of breath, causing him to grin. He quickly pulled off his jeans and kicked off his boxers, and positioned himself at her entrance. He began to enter her and he stopped. She let out a cry of anger and annoyance.

"I love you." He said, starring deeply into her eyes, trying to let her know how he felt. "Forever. And I'm not going any further with you unless you promise me you'll try to work this out." Her head hit the pillow, not daring to look at him. "You're done seeing him. Done! You're mine Rachel. No one else's." When she didn't respond, he moved in her a little more, knowing it would cause a reaction. "Promise me you're done with him. Promise me Rachel!" He was almost yelling now.

"I promise. Now please just-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because he entered her fully. Her words were caught in her throat as he pressed his lips to hers, most likely bruising them. Her legs wrapped around his waist, letting him go deeper inside of her. He moved out of her and thrusted deeper inside of her, causing her to gasp and him to groan. He started to set a pace, going deeper each thrust. "Rachel…" He gasped, he could feel himself getting close. "Look at me." He managed to get out, it sounded tortured, but she obliged. She opened her eyes, her release also coming soon. "I love you Rachel." He said as he spilled his seeds inside of her.

_I love you too Jesse. _She let out a cry as she road out her own orgasm. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he pulled out of her._ Forever._ She turned her back toward him and he pulled her toward him, placing one arm around her waist, holding her there firmly as he fell into a deep sleep. _But this doesn't change anything._ Her eyes soon fluttered closed as she fell into a deep sleep of her own.

**Good? I hope you liked it. I've had this idea for a while and you're contest seemed perfect for it. I do enjoy it so after this contest is over with I will most likely make this a three or two shot. Idk but I want to write more. I hope it works for the contest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I randomly got inspiration for this story out of no where. Nice huh? There is probably going to be one more chapter, just a nice three-shot. Um if you like this story please check out my other fic Redemption. And if you like Fabrevans, I have a few of their stories in the works as well. Also check out my profile for visuals for most of my stories.**

**Also, if I wrote a little one shot of an alternate ending to the valentines day episode, would you read it?**

Rachel knew she was pregnant before the test came back positive.

Since having Juliet 16 years prior, she knew what to expect when she was expecting. When her perfumes started to reek a horrific smell, and her stomach started to churn while she made her families dinner, and when she began to throw up her dinner at nine each night for an hour straight, she was prepared to see the two pink lines on the store bought test. That was why surprise was not the emotion that ran through her.

The first thing she did when the test came back positive was call Kurt. She told him she was pregnant, and how she had cheated on Jesse. He listened to everything without interrupting her once. "Are you sure it's his?" Was the only thing he asked?

"I wasn't… we weren't… I'm sure." She answered, Kurt understood.

"Okay Rachel. I'm happy for you, I mean you're having another baby, but you have to stop this right now. You can't raise this child while cheating on Jesse. You have to be in this relationship one hundred percent. You understand?" He questioned. Rachel nodded her head yes, although he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I think I'll call Jesse. He's at work right now, maybe we can meet for lunch or something." She let out a small smile and said goodbye before hanging up the cell phone. Rachel walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy stick in hand, looking at her flat stomach. She wondered how long it would take for her to start showing. Juliet was born to early for her to actually go through the whole pregnancy.

"Mom?" Rachel looked up into the worried eyes of her daughter Juliet. The young teen looked almost exactly like Rachel, except her hair was a mix of her parents, perfect beach waves, and her eyes were identical to Jesse's. A light blue when she was excited or happy, and stormy grey when she was upset. Right now they were cobalt blue. Rachel noticed Juliet eyeing the pregnancy test. "Mom… Are you? Are you pregnant?" Juliet asked, her voice wavering.

Rachel nodded her head, and smiled. Juliet's reaction was nothing like her mother's. Her eyes filled up with tears and she sent her mom and mighty glare before running off towards her bedroom. "Juliet?" Rachel asked, right on Juliet's tail. "Honey?" She called, but Juliet slammed her door in Rachel's face. Rachel waited a few minutes before knocking on the door softly. There was no response but she let herself in anyway. Juliet was face down on her bed, hair sprawled over the pillows, crying hard. Rachel made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, rubbing her daughters back soothingly. "Juliet, I know you've been the only child for a while and you don't know how to act with having another child in the house but you have to know you're father and I won't love you any less." Suddenly Juliet was in her mothers face yelling.

"You are so dense sometimes! I could give a flying fuck about being the only child. I don't strive for attention like some _people_." Juliet's voice was harsh and Rachel was cringing. "How could you even do that mom? You _cheated_ on dad. _Slept_ with another man. And now you're having his baby? That is so fucked up, even for you!"

"Juliet St. James!" Rachel exclaimed. "You may not be proud of the decisions I have made in my life but I am still your mother and you will speak to me with respect." Juliet rolled her eyes and shoved her face back into the pillows. Rachel took that as her cue to leave. She got up from the bed and made her way to the door, stopping in the doorway. "And just so you know, I'm not a whore, I'm not carrying another mans child." Rachel then left the room to call Jesse, hoping his reaction would be better than their daughters.

* * *

Jesse St. James was in the middle of rehearsal for the musical Wicked, he was Fiyero of course, when he got a call on his cell phone from his wife. She never called him during rehearsal, after all, being in the Theatre herself she was never one to ruin a practice, so he quickly answered, scared something had possibly happened to her or their daughter. "Rachel? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Don't worry Jesse. It's nothing serious, I just, I just have some new I really need to share with you. Will you meet me at our place in 20." she questioned, Jesse agreed and said his goodbye's, wondering what was so important that she had to meet him in 20 minutes. Unfortunately the only thing he could think of was Rachel asking for a divorce.

Jesse met Rachel at their favorite café exactly 20 minutes later, telling the director it was a family emergency and he would have to leave. When Jesse showed up at the café he immediately went to their table. He could see Rachel clearly, she looked nervous and worried. "Rach?" Jesse said. Rachel looked up at him and he saw her put on her show face.

"Jesse! Oh I'm glad you came." She said getting up to hug him. Jesse held on tighter, wanting this hug to last incase it was their last. He kissed her forehead as he let go and sat down in his seat. "I have something I need to tell you," Rachel started. _Here it comes._ Jesse thought to himself. After their night together things were rather awkward, but Jesse wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't give up. So night after night when Rachel came home he would have something waiting for her. Dinner, a bubble bath, a new signed playbill he had to search for. She had always seemed grateful, even once spending another incredible night with him. He'd thought she'd stopped, he thought she was all his. But now she was leaving him for good. Rachel sucked in a breath getting ready to tell Jesse the big news, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Wait." Rachel closed her mouth and looked at Jesse. "I just wanted to tell you, before you say anything, that I love you. I will always love you, till the say I die." Rachel smiled at Jesse after his speech.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel stated, smile spread across her face.

"What?' Jesse questioned. He had braced himself to hear that their family was splitting up, not growing.

"I'm pregnant. Jesse we're having another child." Jesse smiled, it faltered slightly. Jesse then stood up and hugged Rachel, she laughed joyfully. When they pulled away Jesse asked the questioned Rachel knew she would hear, but it hurt all the same.

"It's mine right?" He questioned. Rachel looked down at her shoes, disappointed that she put Jesse in the position that would even cause him to ask the question. "Rachel? Is the baby mine?" He asked again, worry coating his voice. Rachel nodded her head yes. Jesse smiled and hugged her again. He was thrilled, not only was his family staying together, but he was going to have another baby. "So you've broken it off with him? I'm the only man in your live right?"

"Of course. Jesse you're the only man I need." Rachel smiled and then looked at her watch. "Oh Jesse, you need to get back to rehearsal. After all opening night is in a week." Jesse smiled and kissed Rachel.

"You're right." He said before kissing her again. "Oh before I leave, rehearsal is going to run late tonight." He gave her another kiss after the sentence. "I'll come home a little later, but wait up? I want to celebrate." Rachel noticed the underlining tone in his voice and giggled. Jesse kissed her again. "I love you Rach." He gave Rachel one last peck before leaving to go back to the theatre.

* * *

Rachel let out a breath of air as she looked up at the skyscraper above her. _Now or never._ She opened the door to the building and went straight towards the elevator, pressing button number 72 from habit. The ride up was a long one, probably because elevators made her nauseous and now being pregnant made her whole sense of gravity off. When she stepped out of the elevator she saw cherry wood walls and the fake smile of the secretary. "Oh Rachel." So good to see you again. "He's free right now if you'd like to go in." Rachel smiled and walked past the desk towards the double doors that lead open to the office.

"Thanks Shelly." Rachel said as she opened the doors. When she walked in the room the man behind the counter smiled. She smiled back as she closed the door. When she turned back around to face him he was right in front of her. He stole a kiss before she could say anything, she was so off guard that she couldn't push him away until after he began to deepen it. "Stop." She whispered as she pushed him off.

"What? What's wrong?" He questioned. She looked away from his sad puppy dog eyes and walked towards the bookshelf in the room, looking at the random nick knacks, picking up a few things that interested her. She stopped on the picture of them from senior year in Glee Club, when she gave up on ever believing they could be together, when she got pregnant, when she fell for Jesse.

"I need to tell you something." She started, knowing this conversation would go differently than the one with Jesse moments prior. "I-I'm pregnant." She was suddenly off the ground and was being spun around in circles.

"We're having a baby?" He questioned. "Oh Rachel this is so great." He was smiling, as he set her back down on the ground. Rachel waited the few seconds for him to put the pieces together. His face suddenly contorted into that of confusion. "Wait a second, we never… we didn't sleep together." Rachel looked down and walked out of his grasp.

"Exactly." She said.

"Then how…?" When Rachel turned to look at him his face no longer held emotion, it was blank. "You slept with him?" He shouted, Rachel jumped slightly at the volume and anger in his voice. "What the hell Rachel?"

"He's my husband!" She answered back. "I'm entitled to sleep with him."

"Not when we were… I thought you said you were going to break it off with him? So we could finally be together like we always wanted." His voice still held anger but she could also hear the sadness in his voice.

"I was going to… but then in realized how much I really do love him." Rachel thought she heard his heart break. "I love you too, but Jesse is my husband and when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him I meant it. I'm sorry but I have to break this off with you, I need to fix my family." She whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you came back into my life. You just walk in here and make me fall for you all over again just to tell me you're pregnant with his baby and you don't love me as much as him? What a bitch move Rach." The words stung, she knew she should be happy this was ending so her family could be back together again, but she couldn't stop the heartbreak she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said as she walked towards the door.

"I'm not giving up on us Rachel. I never will." He stated when she was in the doorframe.

"You have to. Goodbye Finn." Rachel looked back at him one last time, a tear trickling down her face, and then she left.


End file.
